When destinies collide
by Aoi1827
Summary: Do you know what do you get by mixing bunch of cunning rogues, civil war here and there, temperament pinkhaired noble, alchemy, a few thefts, some intrigue and traps and one and only stuck up prince together? Yes, that's right. One big messy chaos...(felt like this one will have more sense xD; AU story with mediaeval touch, sasusaku and many more, enjoy while reading :) )
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight. There was no clouds so you could perfectly see starry sky and castle's towers ripping through it. Only sound you could hear was hammer hitting wood over and over again. Everything was asleep except for two people.

Deep inside City walls was Royal Dungeon. Dungeon was paved with simply carved stone. There were many cells in which were usually held most notorious criminals and those who were enemies of kingdom-traitors, attempted king's assassins, people who tried to rebel against king's regime, and of course enemies from other non-allied countries-better to say territories. There were cells on both sides of long corridor that was lit only with small torches which emitted little, fickle and warm orange light.

Somewhere in the middle of corridor was large hole that led to room in which prisoners spent their day time. Room was big enough to fit 1000 people. Aside from size it was nothing special. King actually didn't invest much in the room. He thought that money could be better spent on something else. Rather he didn't wish for prisoners to have any kind of luxury so walls and ceiling had more than few cracks which were overflowing with water in rain seasons. No one knew what was he thinking, but maybe he wanted them to drown.

The only thing he seemed to be investing in is security. Beside normal police force, he formed several units of his own task force that was loyal to him and called them ANBU. If you wanted to become an ANBU member you'd have to have noble lineage, be best in your field (such as tracking) that means elite in police or proving yourself other way and most important is as usual your unconditional loyalty to the king (note king here not kingdom). Man was obviously way paranoid or was he?

Raised voices were heard as you neared the end of corridor. Both male and female. Exchanging profanities and shushing each other when they came at risk of being heard. Like screaming at each other across corridor didn't already get any attention. Yes they were in different cells although they came in as partners in 'crime'. And it seems that on list of 'who gets the honour of being locked up in Royal Dungeon' has slightly altered. Now they apparently lock up people who try to save Royal family. Yes both are criminals of some sort but that aside for now.

Girl,no young woman crashed onto dirty bed, in her cell, with a loud 'thud'. She glared daggers in her fellow in cell across and really hoped that nobody listened onto that little exchange earlier.

Man went and sat on his bed. He looked rather impassive and didn't give any sign of discomfort while woman obviously tried to burn holes in his head. When she felt that her look didn't have any effect at all she stopped glaring and turned to sighing loudly. That one seemed to have more effect man looked annoyed. She saw that and smirked at him.

Why? Well you don't get to see the man showing much emotions ever so seeing him react gives you a feel of triumph, especially if you're the one that got him to react.

''You're awfully happy for someone who's going to die in what 5 to 10 hours tops'' man said dryly. She made a face at that and retorted.

''Well, and whose at the fault for that one my dear Weasel? Plus do you really expect me to wallow in self pity for my actions? Please I would rather spend my last hours smiling and by the looks taunting you than anything else.'' then she smiled and man gave her disbelieving look.

''First of all we are not, hear me out well, NOT going through this again. I'm not the one you should be blaming for this because we're in the same boat anyway. If anything YOU'RE one at fault here, but don't get me wrong I don't regret about anything as much as you do maybe even more and that's why I won't actually blame you for this. Second for god's sake stop calling me weasel. Third you're unpredictable Kura so I don't know what to expect from you but wallowing in self pity definitely isn't like you. And last I kind of get your logic behind laughing and smiling, it's ' don't let them get you thing' right? But even so I can't make myself to smile to forget for even a moment that in few hours I won't be here any more and he will be left unprotected and in his damed state of ignorance that is more a burden than bliss in this case. God he can be really dense and stupid sometimes.''he let out a frustrated sigh, punched nearest wall and buried his head in hands.

She knew how he felt. Same feelings of frustration and anger plagued her as well, but she didn't know who was affected more so she decided to talk. They after all had little time so why don't kill it with a story of how it all begun.

'' Hey, hey not my fault, I was not the one that named you, you know that credit goes to your parents Weasel''she smiled a little''and I don't expect to see you smile either. Your smiles are all reserved for him anyways, and knowing that you will not smile at him, even from distance, ever again has to be painful as hell. Still you're standing strong enough. Eh, so I'm at fault here, well why don't you remind me how this all actually happened and I might let you of the hook, Weasel.'' she turned to look at him.

He of course knew what she was trying to do and for that felt grateful,but there is no chance that he would admit that to her nor to himself. So he played along, he had the same idea anyway. He then nodded in approval and sighed as if he resigned himself with his destiny (that was partially true).

'' I'll let that one slide Kura since you wish to be reminded of all of your mistakes''he told her and it was his time to smirk at her.

'' Look at it the way you want, just talk''she answered impatiently''Weasel.''she added.

''No need to be impatient we have hours to talk. So from my start or yours?''

''How about mix they are sort of connected''she answered.

''Then let me start. It all begun with...''


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: MrGoodyTwoShoes thanks for the heads up about quotation marks thing(wasn't actually aware of that )**

**Katarina thanks for being the person that made me publish this :D**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto nor any of characters, but DO OWN the plot**

* * *

3 years ago, Konoha

Haruno Sakura was pacing in her room. Her maid was late meaning she was late as well. So Sakura was absolutely furious . You did not by any means wanted to see, even less to cross paths with furious Haruno.

You see Sakura was your stereotypical aristocrat girl. She always got what she wanted and got it the same minute she asked. If not there were some tantrums, fake tears or pleading. That depended on severity of what she asked for, better yet demanded. Weather that something had to be impotred all the way from Suna, she didn't care as long as she got it. To say that Sakura was spoiled was understatement.

She lived in one of best built palaces in Konoha, the only one that was better built was Uchiha's summer palace in which they, well, spent summer- after all the family was the Royal one so they could afford it. So could Haruno's. Meaning that Kizashi ( Sakura's father) being one of ANBU captains and close friend of king himself (Uchiha Fugaku) had its advantages. Haruno palace had 555 rooms. With these included:10 staterooms, 50 family and guest rooms, 45 offices, 100 staff bedrooms and 68 bathrooms.

Sakura's room was one of many master bedrooms in palace. Walls were painted in light shade of lavender. There were two big windows that had a great view of little pond in the middle of yard, surrounded by willows and cherry trees. Over the windows hung heavy purple curtains. On the left stood king sized bed. Covers were purple with threads of silver that formed small stylized cherry blossoms. On the right was vanity and huge wardrobe both natural wood colour and rimmed with silver, vine-like patterns. Across the window were great oak door with Haruno family emblem on top. Ceiling had mix of 3 colours entwined in same vine-like pattern that was on wardrobe, and single chandelier in the middle. Floor was wooden and partially covered with lavender coloured rug.

If someone walked into a room in that moment he/she would see Sakura braiding her pink knee-length hair still looking furious as ever.

What does the lady do when she has a meeting with gentleman in a tavern in Lower ring of city? Well usually waits maid to go with her, but to our Haruno rules, apparently, do not apply.

When she braided hair, she took her gloves and umbrella, called a carriage and on she went.

Let me tell you one does not simply walk in Lower ring of city, especially if that someone is wealthy and without anyone to accompany them. It was like she was asking to be mugged in relatively safe Konoha.

Konoha was the biggest city in Fire territory as such it quickly became capital city. Fire territory's economy greatly revolved around Konoha's Main Market that was focused on individual businesses. Even so bigger role played groups of several individuals that concentrated on one job that was in could be done by all of them. Later after getting certain criteria in order they could receive status of a guild. Guilds did jobs in and outside of Fire territory. That means they had far more connections than individuals on Main Market who were exchanging goods only on Fire territory. Guilds were mainly situated in Lower ring while individual merchants lived in Upper ring and sold goods for far greater price. As much as Konoha seemed to prosper there were great problems concerning Lower ring.

Sakura was walking down dirty road as she tried to find the tavern in which she should have been 2 hours ago.

'I shouldn't have dressed in white today' she thought. She thought right. White dress wasn't an item you should wear when going in Lower ring after 3 days of heavy rain. Sakura held dress in hands while she tried to skip big puddle of mud right in the way. Well that was mistake, she slipped and fell right into puddle and all children that were near and saw what happened started laughing that hard that a few of them slipped as well but laughed anyway. When they had enough Sakura was embarrassed so much that her blush put her pink hair in shame. She decided to get herself up with little dignity she had left. When she looked up she saw outstretched hand. It was little boy that laughed and fell but she accepted the hand. Boy was dirty from head to toes but she could make out black hair and black eyes that looked somewhat amused.

''Come'' the boy said to her when he turned to leave. ''we have warm water and you could wash yourself, because I doubt that you're from around so your parents will probably get angry when they see you like that.'' he finished and then stoped and turned to her so fast that she almost fell again, but she kept her balance. There was outstretched hand in front of her face once again. ''I'm Konohamaru by the way, what's your name?'' he introduced himself and asked. She decided she had nothing to lose besides the boy, Konohamaru, was nice and she shook his hand and said ''Sakura.'' He smiled at that and turned once more '' Then follow me Sakura''

And she did follow, but she couldn't even dream of what will happen next. The event she will be witnessing will change her completely and determine her path afterwards. Path that leads her right in the Royal Dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking this deep inside of Konoha's Lower ring was new experience for Sakura. She felt as if she stumbled in a maze. There was so many twists and turns that made her head spin, not to mention all streets looked alike- small houses aligned along the dirty road.

'How do these people live here or find their way around? It all looks same to me. I wonder if boy would be offended if I asked him how does he know how to find his house? Uh what's with the smell it'll take hours to get it out of my hair' she thought, but never voiced a thing. She just looked around and pretended to be curious. Like she could be interested in a life of a lowly peasant, ne?

Though one thing did struck her as odd. Elderly women and children were present here and there but there were no men. She had heard stories and rumours about Lower ring but none held information about poor living conditions and absence of, what it seemed, half of population. As quickly as thought came Sakura dismissed it.

Suddenly they came to a stop. Sakura saw old, almost run-down, little house in front of her and frowned. Sakura wasn't sure it qualified as a house. The thing was so small it could take as much space as half of her room. Konohamaru was pulling her leg right? He didn't really expect her to go in there, did he? The house looked like it'll crumble any moment. 'Is he trying to kill me?!' she thought. Konohamaru saw the look she was giving him. It felt like 'are you an idiot' look and he would know it's not like that's the first time he'd seen it. He decided to shrug it of for his mother's sake. She learned him to treat female population with at least some respect and to have manners around them (not that they made job easy but he was trying give him credit for that, and in some cases he could act like himself). So he decided to play this one somewhat right.

''Are you going to stand there whole day or are you coming in? And don't look at me like I'm the greatest idiot alive. I can tell that you're wealthy, hell everyone here can, but I'm not doing this for any kind of reward.'' when he saw her disbelieving look he continued ''I'm doing this because my late mother would have killed me if I had behaved like an ass and left you on the road, dirty.'' he finished and she just stared directly in his eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When decided that he wasn't lying she took a deep breath and couldn't believe herself for what she was going to do. She bowed slightly and said ''I don't know what came over me, sometimes I really forget my manners. Yes, I'll enter and thank you for your hospitality.'' her cheeks flushed red for second time that day. That was embarrassing (bowing before a boy) but she tried to assure herself that her pride wouldn't allow her to let peasant turn away with the impression of having better manners then herself.

Konohamaru laughed. He expected everything but that to happen. He even expected a slap or annoyed and childish stomp and huff but definitely not the bow and from the noble at that.  
''Well then Sakura, ladies first.'' he said, opened the door and did mock curtsy. Oh he did not just mock at Haruno. 'That little- **Sakura language, lady should not speak in that manner.** Yes, yes. Can I at least tell him something back you know I'm itching to. **No, you just bowed and gave sort of apology. Do you want to repeat it?** No, I don't think so.** Good, now breathe, relax and keep that temper at check. And admit it, it was funny. Bye-bye for now.** Ah, yes mother.' Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner self, settled for glaring at Konohamaru and went in the house.

When she went inside she allowed little smile to escape to her lips. It was funny. 'Do we really look that ridiculous while doing curtsy?' she wondered and half hoped her inner will answer. They didn't speak for a long time now. As if he heard what was she thinking about the boy answered ''Yes,you do look ridiculous while doing that'' 'What on earth he can read minds' Sakura thought in half shock. ''No I can't read minds, your face expressions are just that easy to read.'' Ack, why didn't he just went and stabed her she thought. 'And here I am thinking I have a perfect façade-' ''Sakura, come'' and that snapped her out of it.

'Bossy aren't we peasant.' as soon as she thought of it, it didn't sound right. 'No, not 'bossy' that doesn't suit at all.' It didn't feel like a command (if did she wouldn't have caught herself following him) nor demand, but it wasn't a question either. So what was it? And why it felt so warm an welcoming? Then it hit her. It was so simple it hurt. It was an invitation. Don't get her wrong. That definitely didn't change anything about her. She just had one of those feelings that make you feel good, confused and weird at the same time. Why such feeling you ask?

Well this was the first time, in whole Sakura's life, that her presence was wanted. Not command, demand or question that didn't take 'no' for answer. She didn't have to follow because of any kind obligation. She could choose and answer with yes or no and she liked the feeling. It felt like she's free to do what she wanted for the first time ever. But confusion and weirdness were present too. Why? Even her friends no, acquaintances (no one knew nothing about her except for being filthy rich) demanded, hell even maids seemed to like to command when given a chance (''Raise your hands..._miss_''). And here's the boy, complete stranger from Lower ring, that gives her a hand and a choice! The only coherent sentence she could think of was a question. 'Why didn't I see it, feel it the first time he said it?' The answer is simple, really. She was more interested in her dirty dress than her surroundings.

There was a crash followed by loud thuds that brought Sakura out of daze. Well those feelings were short-lived. They gave in because something bigger started to surface. Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:do NOT own Naruto nor any of characters, but DO own the plot**

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded hard enough to make her think it will jump right out of her ribcage. '**OhGod. That's definitely a burglar.** Ah here you are and not helping at all. Burglar you say and what on earth could he possibly steal in here? Dust by any chance. **You never know. What if he takes notice of us? Oh my, he's going to murder us.**' She froze for a second, before moving to a half open door. '**Where do you think you're going? Stop it! I don't want our body to be found in a Lower ring ditch!** Will you please for the love of my sanity stop screaming! Even if it is one what could he get from murdering us? **… **Speechless I see. Well I'll tell you. Nothing, he could get nothing except for ANBU unit taking him down. And if he's that desperate, it's not like I don't have enough jewellery. Bracelets, rings and hair pin won't make a difference. **He could take mother's locket...**' That comment set her dead in tracks. 'Over my dead body. **See I knew we're going to die! **Oh, shut it!'

Before moving again she took a silver chain of her neck. On the end of it you could see circle shaped locket. Left side represented crescent moon and was made of silver. While the other side represented sun and was made of gold. Back of the locket was formed into Haruno's emblem that had 3 tiny jewels (sapphire, ruby and diamond) embedded into it. She put it in the hidden pocket of her cloak and continued towards the door.

When she reached the door, she heard voices and peeked inside of the room. First thing that caught her eye were scattered pieces of a broken pot all over the room. 'What did he do? **Threw a pot at burglar.**' She rolled her eyes at that. Next was Konohamaru picking them up and blond boy, that seemed to be Sakura's age, waving his hands around like that would help get his point across. She wanted to know what were they talking about, so she got a bit closer, but was far enough so they wouldn't notice her.

''Naruto, we are mates and all, but this is third pot you broke this month! Continue like that and I might lose a house as well!'' Konohamaru yelled at the boy who was currently rubing back of his neck. Sakura had to guess if he at least had decency to look embarrassed because she couldn't see his face.

''Sorry, I'll get you a new one.'' he said. Konohamaru sighed.

''You sure about that. You said that for the other two as well. In the end Yahiko was the one who gave the new ones'' Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Konohamaru cut him off. '' Yes, I am aware that they aren't new and like you could actually afford one. And no, mark my words Naruto, I will NOT ask him to give me another one. Honestly, how many spares do you think a man can manage per person?''

''But the old man will be angry with you.'' he answered in a tone that said 'Konohamaru I like to pull practical jokes on the old man but to break his favourite pot, and not replace it, is entirely mad.'

''Oh really, I don't think so.'' he said with mischievous grin that didn't suit well with Naruto. He was one of his best friends and they did lots of things together, hell he even lived with him from time to time, but when either had that look on his face the other knew it meant trouble for him.

''And why is that?' Naruto asked. He knew there was no way out of it.

''I said I'm not going to ask, but I didn't say anything about someone else doing it. For instance, someone that already owes me, lets say two pots.'' Konohamaru said while pretending to count them on fingers and then showing him two and Naruto turned as white as sheet.

''A a. I'm not going. Do you want me dead? Do you remember what he did to me the last time? He almost murdered me!''

''Please, you're overreacting'' Konohamaru waved him off. '' While we're at it, do you remember why he did it?''

''So I'm the one overreacting when he was the one who threw 6 shurikens in my face with no obvious reason! And you have proof of it, on my face, dattebayo!''

''Right, right and of course you wouldn't remember because it was to traumatic to even think about it, ne?'' Konohamaru said sarcastically but Naruto nodded his head anyway. ''Ahhh, I'm going mad here! You went to a warehouse Naruto and you knew, no you know, it's not allowed to go in since that fire had broken out! And if Yahiko had wanted you dead you would have been! But you're not, you're alive and well and obviously annoying the hell out of me!''

''You know it's a bit humiliating to be scolded by a thirteen-year-old.'' Naruto said. He was amused and he wanted to anger him further but unfortunately he didn't have time to speak.

''Mhm. Didn't know that word existed in your vocabulary. Back to the matter at hand. You will go and bring the pot this evening. You and Nagato are like brothers and he and Yahiko are even closer, if that's possible, so it should be easy.'' Naruto paled again. 'I'll get him later on for that, now to ask him why did he come.'

''Naruto that aside, for now.'' Konohamaru added when saw Naruto's eyes had brightened. ''Now, what was so important that couldn't wait for me to come?''

Suddenly Naruto was completely serious. That showed how important the thing he had to say was. If you know Naruto you'd say that he's never serious, but this was apparently no laughing matter.

''It's Outer ring...'' Naruto paused. 'Outer ring? Since when Konoha has 3 rings?' Sakura thought confused. Konohamaru stood up and looked Naruto in the eyes, hoping to find an answer, but his eyes were unreadable.

''What's with the ring Naruto?'' Konohamaru asked with rising panic.

''Actually, ring isn't the problem. It's the wall...''

''Naruto-''

''I know. You better sit down. Everyone was taken aback but it will hit you the hardest. You're the youngest and yet you helped the most when it was built.''

''You mean...'' he trailed off looking lost.

''Yes. We...North tower was knocked down. Deidara suspects it was small amount of gun powder that brought it down because it wasn't restored. They still can't tell if the responsible is one of the bandits, that we saw last week, or we have a traitor around and Sasori is working on it as we speak. And there's one more thing... Old man's there as well.''

''Is he hurt? What was he doing there anyway? What-''

''Stop it. He's fine. I don't know what was he doing but he's the one who saw the tower being blown up.''

''Has anyone reported to Uchiha?''

''As usual ANBU stoped us before we voiced a thing. But we all know he's aware of everything.''

''We have to leave now.''

''Yes, but don't you have a guest.'' That brought Sakura down to earth and she went to stand where he had left her.

''Ah, I'll be right back.'' Konohamaru almost ran out of room and Naruto decided to follow.

There in the middle of corridor stood most interesting girl Naruto had ever seen. She had most beautiful emerald eyes. Colour of her eyes clashed against her porcelain white skin and made them look bigger. Slightly wide forehead framed with pink, braided hair that fell to her knees. She wore black cloak and white dress made of silk at least what was left of them after mud bath.

Now, when she could see his face, Sakura was in same condition as Naruto. He had blond hair that stuck out in every direction, warm and clear cerulean eyes that looked as if they were smiling and 3 long scars on every cheek. He wore linen, short, reddish brown tunic, black pants, boots and pouch that was tied to leather belt.

Konohamaru approached Sakura with clothes. Giving the items he started to explain. ''Naruto meet Sakura, Sakura meet Naruto.'' they nodded at each other. ''Sakura here's the clothes. There's a skirt, a camisole, a bodice and piece of cloth so you can cover your hair because walking around here without it, for you, will be like you're screaming 'I'm a noble come and mug me'. Leave your clothes here I'll send them back to you tomorrow. You can wash and change in that room to your right.'' he finished she thanked him and tried to change as fast as possible so she could leave. When she finished she took locket and went out. Konohamaru and Naruto were waiting at the doorway.

''Do you know how to read a map?'' Naruto asked and she only nodded feeling offended. She was noble of course she knew how to read a map. She was the one that actually wanted to learn how to because of these kind of situations. If anything she wondered if he knew how. It was miracle, to her, that he even owned it.

''Great. Take this and follow path marked on the map and you'll be out in Upper ring in no time. Now excuse us we have something to take care of. Good day.''

''Good day'' she retorted.

Sakura followed the path and true to his words, she was out in no time. The only thing that she was interested in right now wasn't peasant dress she was wearing nor how was she offended by Naruto. Those held no importance at the moment. The thing she was focused on was Outer ring. She had never heard about it before and now she wanted to hear and know more. And who is Yahiko? That was the moment she decided she's coming back tomorrow. But before that she'll have to find some clues and is there a better place to find them than her father's (not so) secret ANBU archive.

Sakura, Sakura, haven't you ever heard of saying: curiosity killed the cat.


End file.
